bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tidal Stormsurge Galea
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820278 |no = 8295 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 156 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 12, 18, 36, 42, 48, 54, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93 |normal_distribute = 10, 5, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 8, 9, 15 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 36, 39, 42, 45, 51, 57, 63, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93 |bb_distribute = 8, 4, 3, 8, 6, 5, 4, 5, 3, 4, 6, 5, 5, 4, 6, 9, 15 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 24, 30, 36, 39, 42, 45, 51, 57, 63, 69, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99 |sbb_distribute = 6, 4, 3, 2, 3, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 4, 4, 5, 7, 12 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 30, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99 |ubb_distribute = 4, 3, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 3, 2, 3, 3, 3, 2, 3, 3, 2, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 5, 4, 5, 5, 6, 10 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Few expected Galea to investigate the disappearance of the Vardket, much less get personally involved with so much gusto. Many were surprised when she shared what her family-faction had discovered on their own to the other factions, but they privately heaved a sigh of relief that they were spared her murderous ways. While Galea was personally disappointed that she was not able to match blades against the others in their scuffles, the voices in her head spurred her eagerness to find out more about the Vardket. It was a good call. As they delved deeper into the secret laboratories and testing grounds, they found more and more evidence that their alien masters had no real idea of what they were doing. Indeed, while they did possess technologies that allowed them to uplift entire planets, their comprehension of war was severely lacking. It seemed that they had no long-term plan to actually fight the enemy that they had trained the God-Killing army for, and had fallen into infighting in the last few days of their reign before departing off-planet in a panicked rush. Many of their experiments were consequently left behind, including a superweapon that had been reactivated for nefarious purposes. It was then that Galea received a transmission from her sparring partner and almost-friend, informing her that there was a million-to-one plan underway to stop the weapon from being fully operational. With yet another gleeful grin, she joined the expedition into the depths of an alien hell. |summon = Doomed crusades, hopeless battles... Sign me right up! I want the fight of my life, right now! |fusion = I'm starting to run out of room in my head for all the voices! But it's okay! They pipe down in a fight! |evolution = They called me a demon, a monster, a thing! Haha, jokes on them, 'cause I've been holding back! | hp_base = 5842 |atk_base = 2425 |def_base = 2284 |rec_base = 1787 | hp_lord = 8347 |atk_lord = 3465 |def_lord = 3263 |rec_lord = 2510 | hp_anima = 9464 |rec_anima = 2212 |atk_breaker = 3763 |def_breaker = 2965 |def_guardian = 3561 |rec_guardian = 2361 |def_oracle = 3114 |rec_oracle = 2957 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Razor Hurricane Approach |lsdescription = 225% boost to Atk and 100% boost to max HP of Water types, hugely boosts Spark damage, probable damage reduction to 1 & enormously boosts Water elemental damage 25% boost to all parameters for Water types & 20% damage reduction from Fire, Water types in Guild Raid. |lsnote = 150% Spark, 15% chance of taking 1 damage & 200% boost to Water elemental damage |bb = One Woman Ends All |bbdescription = 17 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, adds probable 1 turn considerable Atk, Def reduction effects to attack for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk, Def for Water types for 3 turns, greatly boosts max HP & hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% chance to inflict 30% Atk Down, 140% boost to Water types' Atk & Def, 30% boost to HP & 90% Atk to Def |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = Victorious Despite Despair |sbbdescription = 22 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk, Def for Water types for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, enormously boosts Water elemental damage for 3 turns & boosts Spark damage for Water types for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 750% x HP / base max HP, 160% boost to Spark, 140% boost to Water types' Atk & Def, 90% Def to Atk, 200% boost to Water elemental damage & 50% Spark to Water types |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = World-Silencing Slash |ubbdescription = 28 combo massive Water attack on all foes, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Def for 3 turns, enormously boosts Water elemental damage for 3 turns & hugely boosts max HP |ubbnote = 450% boost to Spark, 400% boost to Def, 500% boost to Water elemental damage & 50% boost to HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 28 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 28 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb = All That Remains |synergy = Tsunami |bondunit = White Death Ravea |dbbdescription = 60 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Def, max HP, Atk relative to Def, Spark damage, Water elemental damage, critical damage, OD gauge, activates Water barrier & perform 1 extra action within the same turn |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 30 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 30 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 30 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 30 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Inevitable Abbatoir Style |esitem = |esdescription = 10% boost to all parameters of Water types for all allies, 50% boost to Atk, Def, considerably boosts Spark damage & adds Def ignoring effect to attack to BB/SBB |esnote = 80% Spark |evofrom = 820277 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 60% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises all parameters boost from 60% to 80% |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 130% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 10 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_2_note = 30% chance of 50% vulnerability |omniskill4_3_sp = 10 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances success rate of BB's probable huge Atk, Def reduction effect |omniskill4_3_note = +10% chance, 30% chance total |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Enhances BB's considerable boost to Def relative to Atk effect |omniskill4_4_note = +10%, 100% Atk to Def total |omniskill4_5_sp = 20 |omniskill4_5_desc = Enhances SBB's considerable boost to Atk relative to Def effect |omniskill4_5_note = +10%, 100% Def to Atk total |omniskill4_6_sp = 35 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 2-3 BC |omniskill4_7_sp = 30 |omniskill4_7_desc = Adds huge boost to BB gauge effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_7_note = 8 BC fill |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Guild Raid Exclusive |addcatname = Galea2 }}